


Snack Time

by blossomdreams



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, naruto is having another meal, no spoliers for the movie, they are together though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-05
Updated: 2015-03-05
Packaged: 2018-03-16 10:30:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3484919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blossomdreams/pseuds/blossomdreams
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Naruto wants a little snack before they have to leave for dinner with the Uchihas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Snack Time

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Yes, Naruto is one of my fandoms too! I wrote this after reaching 100 followers on tumblr and it's my contribution to this lovely pairing and to NaruHina month since I hate I wasn't able to participate the way I wanted to. Enjoy!
> 
> I'll add my tumblr to my profile page a little later.

Hinata hummed as she bumped around the kitchen to get the cake ready for dinner at the Uchiha’s apartment. Sakura invited them over to celebrate Sasuke’s return after being away for four months and their new apartment. Hinata tried to tell her that she didn’t have to, but Sakura insisted. When Sakura had her mind made up, it wouldn’t be changed. Hinata was happy Sakura wouldn’t mind if she bought a dessert. She couldn’t go over there empty handed. Something Naruto found so cute.

Hinata smiled as she stirred the cake batter. She thought it was so sweet for Sakura to invite them over when she could spend an evening alone with Sasuke. Then again Sasuke did have an extended break after this mission. Hinata had no doubt that they would use that time to catch up. She did the same when Naruto had a break between missions.

Hinata continued to hum the small tune as she poured the batter into the waiting pans by the stove. Naruto went to the store to get some frosting and to pick up a few things. It gave Hinata enough time to start the cake. When Naruto was home his hands liked to wander when she was in the kitchen. While she enjoyed it, it was a big distraction. She didn’t want to burn something again.

Hinata giggled at the thought of her boyfriend and his distracting hands. She put the cakes in the oven when the front door opened and a familiar voice traveled to the kitchen.

“Hinata! I’m home!”

She would never get tired of hearing that.

Hinata set the timer on the oven before she called out, “In the kitchen!”

Naruto walked inside with the bags and his trademark smile. He put the bags on the table before he walked over and pressed a soft kiss against her lips. Hinata placed her hands against his chest as he wrapped his arms around her waist. They didn’t move to deepen the kiss as they enjoyed the soft kiss. Naruto was the first to pull away with a smile. There would be nothing better than coming home and kissing her sweet lips. He placed another soft kiss on her lips before he walked over to the table with Hinata behind him.

“I think I got everything we need. Are you sure you don’t want to bring a dish along with dessert? I mean, Sakura-chan’s cooking isn’t…um…” Naruto trailed off as he rubbed the back of his head.

Hinata giggled as she looked through one of the bags. “We’ve been cooking together lately, she wanted to practice for Uchiha-san’s return. I’m sure her food will be fine. She’s a very fast learner.”

“Okay, I’ll take your word for it hime.” Naruto said as he put up some food.

Hinata smiled as she grabbed the frosting and walked over to put it on the counter. She moved to check on the cake when she felt Naruto’s arms wrap around her waist and pull her against his strong body. “You’re so cute, you know?”

Hinata bit back her moan as she leaned into the hard chest behind her. "Naruto…I…" She trailed off when his warms lips pressed against the side of her neck and large hands trailed down her sides to rest on her hips. He kissed her ear as he pressed against her from behind and into the counter. "What time did they invite us over?" He whispered in her ear.

Hinata tried to focus, but those lips against her ear and that heated voice made her mind turn to mush. She tried to focus on the world around her, not to mention the cake in the oven, but that left when Naruto rocked his hardening cock against her.

"A-Around eight, why? Oh!" She gasped when he turned her around and pressed her against the counter.

Naruto gave her a mischievous smile as he licked his lips. “Looks like I can have a little snack before we go." He husked as he eased down to his knees and pulled down her skirt. He chuckled at her cute purple underwear before he leaned forward and pressed his tongue against her covered mound. He loved the way her hand tangled in his hair and his name left her lips in a breathless moan.

He was going to enjoy his snack very much.

Hinata tried to catch her breath, but she couldn’t think with Naruto’s hands on her hips and his lips against her clit. She writhed as her nipples started to tighten in her bra and her shirt felt hotter. “N-Naruto, do we have enough time?” She bit back another moan when he pressed his tongue against the growing wet spot in front of him.

Naruto leaned back as he licked his lips. “Guess I’ll have to make this quick. I’ll take my time when we come back home.” He gave her another lick before he moved back and moved his fingers up to the band of her panties.

Hinata panted softly, the flush across her face deepened when Naruto slid down her panties and slowly parted her thighs. Naruto growled softly when he took in her scent. The sound made a shiver pass through Hinata’s body and more heat to gather between her legs. He licked his lips as his clear blue eyes darkened with desire and the need to taste her. “Hinata, you smell so good.” He growled softly before he leaned forward and slipped his tongue between her wet folds. He moaned from her sweet taste and even sweeter moans.

Hinata moaned as her hand left his hair to squeeze to her breasts. “Naruto…oh…” She sighed while her fingers pinched and rolled her nipples.

Naruto looked up and groaned at the sight of his adorable girlfriend touching her ample breasts. To think a few months ago she was too shy to touch herself in front of him while he couldn’t imagine eating her out in the kitchen. It was funny how things had changed in the time they started to live together. Naruto eased her up on the counter as he spread her legs and moved his head between her thighs. He slid his tongue back inside her and placed his hands on her hips to pull her closer.

Hinata cried out softly as one of her hands slid back into Naruto’s hair. The way his tongue slid in and out of her made her mind reel with pleasure. Her face burned when she heard each lewd slurp from between her legs, but it turned her on so much. Every time they were intimate Hinata let go a little each time. She had to remember that she wasn’t at the compound anymore and didn’t have to stifle her moans. She closed her eyes and writhed harder against him when his tongue moved to lap at her clit.

“Ahh N-Naruto…the cake…the cake…” Hinata moaned. The cake almost forgotten when he hummed against her clit.

Naruto pulled back and licked her sweetness off his lips. “Is it done?”

“N-No, but it’s almost fini-ahh!” She cried out when his head returned back to her wet heat. He sucked and licked her clit as he pushed two fingers inside her. Hinata couldn’t hold her moans back, she tugged his hair and rocked against his fingers as she tried to push them deeper. His fingers pressed every spot that made her hips jerk and her back arch. Hinata pulled her shirt off, leaving her in a matching purple bra, and pushed up into his fingers with a wanton moan.

“Yes! Deeper…Naruto…please…” She begged as her hands squeezed and pushed her breasts together.

Naruto groaned as he reached down with his bandaged hand to adjust his cock. He swore it would break the zipper sometime soon. There was nothing hotter than when Hinata begged him. He wished he had enough time to carry Hinata to the bedroom and tease her, until she begged him to mold her against the mattress, but her sweet juices on his tongue felt good too. He couldn’t get enough of pleasuring Hinata in different ways. He wanted to make sure that each time left her breathless and smiling, so he always did his best.

Naruto turned his foxy smile up to her when he felt her shirt on his head. He pulled it off his head before he moved back down to her clit. He latched his lips around it as he twisted his fingers and pressed a spot that made her cry out loudly and press his face closer to her heat.

“Naruto! N-Naruto…I-I’m…” Hinata gasped out as her hips started to shake. Naruto knew she was close, he doubled up his efforts against her clit and curled his fingers up into her. Hinata couldn’t hold back any longer. She arched against him with a loud moan, her hips shook, and her fingers tangled in his hair as her juices filled his mouth. Naruto eagerly collected each drop as his fingers continued to pound inside her. Hinata rocked against him as aftershocks shook her body. When she finished she slumped against the counter and tried to catch her breath.

Naruto leaned back as he licked his lips. “Mmm, Hinata you always taste so good.” He placed his fingers in his mouth with a content moan as he sucked them clean.

Hinata giggled softly as she slowly slid her fingers through his hair. “Your tongue isn’t fair.”

Naruto laughed as he gave her a wink. “I have to use all my available weapons, you know?”

Hinata laughed with an amused look in her eyes. He was just too cute sometimes. Her eyes widened when she looked over at the oven and saw the timer went off. She wanted to jump off the counter and go get the cake, but she couldn’t move. She whimpered a little when she tried to get off the counter. Naruto frowned as he stood up and cupped her cheek. “Are you okay? Was I too rough?”

Hinata shook her head with a reassuring smile on her face. “No, it was wonderful, but can you turn off the oven. I’ll pull the cakes out when I can move.”

Naruto sighed in relief. “Oh yeah I forgot about those.” He pressed a kiss against her cheek before he walked over and turned the oven off. He walked back over with a sheepish smile. “Guess, we’ll have to frost it after our shower, huh.”

Hinata nodded. “Yes, we will, but there’s something I want to do first. Naruto, take a seat, please.”

Naruto blinked and scratched his head on his way over to the chair. When he sat down he adjusted his hard cock before he looked over at her. “Okay, now what?”

Hinata eased off the counter and walked over to him. She took her bra off, freeing her ample breasts, before she kneeled in between his legs. She smiled at the way his breathing picked up and the hand that gently cupped the back of her head. She turned her heated eyes up to him and placed her hands against the button of his pants. “Now I get to have a snack. You did give me a workout, after all.”

Naruto licked his dry lips as she opened up his pants and pulled them down along with his boxers. “H-Hinata…”

“Don’t worry,” She whispered as she placed a kiss on the head of his cock. She pulled back and licked the precum off her lips. “I won’t tease you…much…” She licked her lips again with a small mischievous smile before she wrapped her lips around the head of his cock.

Naruto groaned as he leaned back against the chair and rubbed the back of her head.

It was only fair that she got a treat too.


End file.
